


Succeeding

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Reader Death, fem reader - Freeform, mother reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: "Can I get the pairing My Unit x Chrom, with the scene Lucinda ‘tries’ to kill her mom. But instead of chickening out, what if Lucina actually delivers a fatal blow, and Chrom come too late."
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Reader, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & Reader
Kudos: 91





	Succeeding

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on october 8th 2017

In a way, Lucina didn’t think she’d be able to actually do it. She hesitated, of course. Who wouldn’t? Even knowing what was inevitable, even knowing what you would end up doing- becoming. Who wouldn’t hesitate to kill their mother? She’d grown, since arriving in this time, since joining the shepherds, to love you. To wonder how you, who seem to care so deeply for her, for her father, could destroy everything.

She realized, eventually, that you may have had no choice. That no matter how much you don’t want to do it, you wouldn’t be able to _stop_ it from happening. Thus, Lucina knew she didn’t really have a choice. Knew that it wasn’t an inevitability that she couldn’t ignore. It was why she came back in time, after all.

But that didn’t mean she _wanted_ to do it. She just knew she may be the only one able to. The only one _willing_ to. And you had stared her down as she explained, her words strikingly calm in comparison to her actual feelings, and as the devolved into desperate. Rushed as she forced herself to remain sturdy in her conviction.

And when agreement fell from your lips, Lucina wished somewhere within herself that someone would stop her. That _you_ would change your mind. That there was some other option.

Then next thing Lucina knew, you were on the ground, her staring down at you. Of all the things you could do at that moment, all the things you could use your last breaths for, you give a pained smile, and give one phrase. “It’s okay.”

Lucina’s hand shake, and her fathers voice fills the deathly- horrible- silence. She looks up, away from you, and can’t seem to find the words to explain her actions. To explain that you were, in her future, the one responsible for everything going wrong. That this was _saving people._

She manages, later. When she’s had time to breathe, time away from your limp form, time seated across from Chrom, who hasn’t stopped looking devastated. Lucina explains everything, up to the point where you agreed with her sentiment. And Chrom breathes a sigh, says he wouldn’t have let that happen, that he would have more faith. Lucina can’t help the creeping guilt, until her father throws an arm around her shoulder, and pulls her closer.

“I’m sorry, Lucina.” Whatever he’s apologizing form, Lucina isn’t sure, but she leans into him and suddenly wishes she had her mother to comfort her.

Chrom spends a few days unable to really process the situation. He finds himself heading towards the war room- tent, really- ready to talk battle strategy’s. Or looking for you during meals, only to remember that you wont be there.

The army barely scrapes by for the first few battles, until Morgan takes up more responsibility than he really needs to, and Chrom adjusts to having to make more plans himself. The two combined, keep them afloat until everyone adjusts, and there’s a palpable difference in the atmosphere before and after what happened.

The worst, though, is when faced with Grima herself- _himself_ \- wearing your face and a twisted grin. Mocking not only the failures of another time- of the time Lucina bared witness to- and the loss of you in this time. Of his inability to _stop_ this from happening. To stop Lucina from taking such drastic measures. To stop you from agreeing.

If he’s been a minute faster. If he’s realized a second sooner the two of you were gone. If he’d just _been there_. 

The ability to cut Grima down comes as a relief. It may not be permanent, but it’s a hell of a lot better than allowing Grima to destroy everything. It’s better than letting all those people that he knows- that all the future children can attest will- die. It’s better than letting your death have _meant nothing_.

Yet, he nearly hesitates. For a moment, he stares at Grima’s face, and it’s so much like yours he nearly hesitates. But, then, Grima grins, mocking and ready to strike him down due to his hesitation, and he moves thoughtlessly. That’s not an expression you would ever make. Not one he can accept from your form.

And while everyone celebrates Grima’s defeat, he finds himself feeling strangely empty inside. Missing something. Missing someone. Missing _you_.

Lucina and Morgan find him, after the battle. Lucina seems to be having the same dilemma. The same empty feeling. Morgan has looked distraught since your death, and now would be expected to be no different, but he offers Chrom and Lucina a smile. “Mom would be really happy now that we won, wouldn’t she?”

It’s not a question, really, more like an expression of a thought. A realization, maybe, that Morgan is sharing. But Chrom feels like he’s been hit in the gut, because you _would_. The reason you weren’t here, was because you wanted to protect everyone. To assure that they would win, unhindered by your relation to Grima.

You would be happy, now, with your other selves defeat.

Lucian starts crying. Because she’s crying, Morgan follows suit nearly immediately. And Chrom, with all his mixed emotions boiling over, and his tearful children, does the same.

He really hopes you’re, somehow, somewhere, happy.


End file.
